¿Me Odias?
by JJ.Docx
Summary: Nadie es moneda de oro para caerle bien a todos, pero... ¿Realmente les desagradas? ¿Te odian? O simplemente, ¿no te conocen o entienden?


**Antes que nada, debo decirte a ti, lector, que esta es una historia un tanto extensa, por lo que agradecería que la leas con tiempo. Gracias**

**Side A**

"Uno no es moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo mundo"...

Esa frase la escuché de un extranjero.

En la vida sueles conocer muchas personas, buenas, malas, agradables, odiosas, bonitas, feas... Una variedad inimaginable, quieras o no. Quiero saber, por qué esa persona me odia...

Era una tarde de domingo, desde hace algunos años trabajo como dependiente de una tienda de manga, figuras y otras frikadas, es un lugar agradable... O eso quisiera decir... Generalmente me encuentro con personas raras, y hasta cierto grado, desagradables.

Me llama Kyoko Toshino, mi sueño es ser una mangaka profesional, he practicado durante años, pero antes de llevar mis propuestas a una editorial, quisiera hacerme de un capital para abastecerme el tiempo que opte por dejar de trabajar. Atrás quedaron esos días joviales en los que flojeaba e interrumpía los qué haceres de mis amigas. Persigo mi sueño, trabajaré duro por ello.

¿Por qué mencioné que trabajaba en esa tienda?... Es curioso realmente.

Ese domingo, me preparaba para cerrar el local, los domingos cerramos a las 16:30, eran las 16:23. Planeaba llamar a Yui para ver alguna película en mi departamento. Iba a cerrar, cuando llegó una persona corriendo, en el acto, suplicando que no cerrase.

\- Disculpe, a esta hora cerramos, si desea puede volver mañana desde las 10:00, a esa hora abrimos.

\- Por favor, solo quiero comprar el volumen de un manga que recién salió, no puedo esperar más - exclamó la persona.

\- Entiendo su impaciencia, pero repito que ya es hora de cerrar, lo siento.

Esa persona, que era alguien ya mayor, aproximadamente unos 30-31 años, intentó acceder a la fuerza. Me sujetó la muñeca fuertemente.

\- Escúchame niña, no estoy de humor, sólo véndeme el maldito manga.

\- P-Pero, señor...

En ese momento, apretó más fuerte mi muñeca, y entró a la tienda conmigo arrastrándome. Desafortunadamente, el local donde trabajo está un tanto escondido del público, esto debido a que los locales más vistosos tienen un alquiler mayor, por esta razón, era poco probable que alguien viera qué sucedía. Claro que hay una alarma de emergencia, pero debajo del mostrador, y siendo sujetada por el señor, no podía moverme de mi posición.

**Side B**

"Uno no es moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo mundo"...

Toda mi vida he vivido un tanto aislada socialmente. Desde que tengo memoria, he tenido pocos amigos, siendo mi mayor consuelo y felicidad, el estar al lado de mi hermana gemela. He tenido amigas, claro, pero muy pocas, y con las cuales no he sostenido comunicación por un tiempo. Siempre quise hacer amigos, pero se me dificultaba hablar con todos, y ahora sé que eso los alejaba de mi...

Me llamo Chizuru Ikeda. Desde que nuestra abuela falleció, mi hermana y yo hemos vivido solas, dado al trabajo de nuestros padres. Mi hermana es estudiante universitaria de la carrera de comunicaciones, a su vez, trabaja de manera irregular como dependiente de una tienda de conveniencia cercana a nuestro hogar. Tanto a ella y a mí no nos falta el dinero, el trabajo de nuestros padres nos sustenta, pero a pesar de ello, también hacemos nuestras migas por nuestro lado, para poder reducir progresivamente el gasto que suponemos a nuestros padres.

Yo soy una empleada de una editorial un tanto popular, asistente de una editora. Es un trabajo interesante, y no me pagan mal. En ocasiones suelo ir a algunas tiendas de manga a preguntar sobre las ventas de x obras, esto a pedido de mi jefa con la finalidad de "medir el impacto" a primera mano.

Era domingo por la tarde. Con anterioridad, mi jefa me había pedido que visitase un local cercano, acababa de abrir unos meses atrás, para averiguar sobre las ventas de algunos de los mangas que la editorial publica, y si son populares. Quería un pequeño informe para el próximo lunes... Lo olvidé totalmente.

Al acordarme, salí corriendo de casa, esperando que no hubiesen cerrado ya. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que corrí tan rápido.

Llegué al local, el cual aún se encontraba abierto, aunque de manera extraña, se encontraba un tanto alejado del resto de locales. Esto supuso una alegría para mí, por lo que me acerqué... Me llevé una sorpresa inquietante.

Una persona adulta, llegando a los 30 aproximadamente, se encontraba discutiendo con una chica rubia joven, presunta dependiente del local, mientras la sostenía de la muñeca. Me quedé paralizada, de buenas a primeras, parecía una especie de robo, y temía que llegara a algo peor, por lo que decidí retirarme lentamente.

Un poco lejos del local, me puse a pensar en la chica: ¿Y si le ocurre algo malo?... Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que tenía qué hacer algo...

Afortunadamente, un agente de seguridad rondaba por el lugar, por lo que no dudé en hablarle sobre la situación...

**Side A**

Esa persona me sostenía firme y fuertemente de la muñeca. Nunca fui una persona especialmente fuerte, por lo que me lastimaba que me sostuviera así.

Estaba asustada, si algo malo le sucedía al local, me despedirían y me harían pagar por el daño.

\- ¿Y-ya encontró el manga que buscaba?

\- Claro... Pero has sido grosera conmigo, así que creo que me debes una disculpa, ¿no crees?

\- P-pero... Pero solo seguía las reglas del-...

El sujeto tiró fuertemente de mi brazo, haciéndome caer al suelo.

\- No te pases de lista niña, ¡Arrodíllate y pide disculpas!

Tenía miedo...

\- ¡Quieto! Suelte a la chica - escuché exclamar del otro lado del local.

Era un guardia de seguridad. Me sentía salvada, pero la alegría duró poco.

El sujeto fingió rendirse, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza. El guardia se acercó para esposarlo, pero en un fugaz movimiento, el sujeto golpeó al guardia, quedando inconsciente al instante.

Sentí frío, ese sentimiento que te indica que todo está perdido.

**Side B**

Estaba segura de que el hombre cedería ante la autoridad... Fui muy ingenua. Vi cómo el ahora delincuente había dejado inconsciente al agente sin el mayor esfuerzo.

\- Vaya, eso fue sencillo - exclamó el delincuente.

La chica rubia, fue tomada del cabello por el delincuente, exclamando que le pidiese disculpas.

No lo pensé dos veces.

Junté mis fuerzas, corrí y me abalancé sobre el tipo. No era especialmente alto, alrededor de 1.65m, el problema era que tenía cierta complexión musculosa.

No sabía que estaba haciendo, como pude, me las arreglé para sacarlo del local, a lo cual, salí corriendo, y él detrás de mí. Había captado su atención, pero ahora, ¿qué debía hacer?

Seguí corriendo, hasta que me topé con un "callejón sin salida". Estaba decidido, debía acabar con él. De repente, se encontraba frente a mí, y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre mí. Rápidamente me deslicé debajo de él, aprovechando para patearlo en los testículos. Para bien o para mal, ese día llevaba botas de cuero con punta "un tanto" dura. El sujeto se retorcía de dolor, a lo que aproveché a correr por ayuda. Afortunadamente, otros dos agentes acudieron a ocuparse del sujeto.

Regresé rápidamente al local para ver cómo se encontraba la chica. El agente había sido retirado del lugar, por lo que otros dos agentes se encontraban con la chica tomando nota del suceso.

Me sentía tranquila, y bien al saber que mi actuar había salvado a alguien.

Me acerqué a la chica para preguntar sobre su estado. Me llevé una sorpresa.

**Side A**

Aun me sentía asustada, pero afortunadamente todo había acabado. Tenía que renunciar.

Frente a mí se encontraba la chica que me había salvado...

\- ¿Eres tú... Chizuru?...

**Side B**

Me veía incrédula...

¡¿Esa chica asustada, que se veía indefensa era... Toshino?!

**Side A**

\- G-gracias... Por ayudarme.

\- No agradezcas, era... Era mi deber...

Luego de ello, y pasando de hablar con la gerencia del local y el comercial, nos retiramos del lugar.

Chizuru se mantuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo.

**Side B**

La chica que había salvado... ¿Realmente era Toshino?

Salí del comercial con ella, había un silencio incómodo.

Desde que la conozco, me ha parecido una... Prefiero no decirlo, pero, nunca me agradó... Insoportable, ruidosa, imprudente... Realmente la odiaba... ¿Realmente la odiaba?

Ese día conocí una faceta de ella que ignoraba totalmente. Se veía como una doncella frágil, sentía un deseo innato de protegerla.

¡¿Qué te ocurre Chizuru?!

Tú, proteger a esa persona que tanto odiaste... ¿Es posible? ¿Estoy loca?

\- Gracias, Chizuru...

Su voz... Se oye tan suave, no la recuerdo así. Generalmente se mantenía gritando, eso me irritaba, pero esto... Es antinatural en ella, eso creo.

\- No me agradezcas, como dije, era solo mi deber... Digo, como ciudadana... Supongo.

Ella me vio a los ojos. Claramente se notaba que había llorado, tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

Estaba nerviosa, jamás había visto a Toshino de tal manera, es... Es... Es hermosa.

**Side A**

Realmente... La Chizuru que recuerdo, ¿me había salvado?

Desde que la conocí, intenté hacerme su amiga de muchas maneras, pero de la misma forma, me evitó de muchas maneras. En ese momento comprendí lo que dijo aquel extranjero... "No somos moneda de oro para caerle bien a todos".

No le agrado a Chizuru, ella me odia. Esos pensamientos inundaron mi mente aquellos días. Simplemente acepté los hechos, me alejé del deseo de ser su amiga, solamente era una molestia.

Ahora, ella me había salvado... ¿Realmente había cambiado?

Ella se había convertido en... ¿Mi salvadora?

**Side B**

La acompañé a su casa... O, realmente su departamento. Un espacio pequeño, pero acogedor. Lo que una soltera encontraría cómodo supongo.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Te pasó el susto?

\- S-sí... Gracias por acompañarme, lo aprecio mucho - contestó Toshino.

\- No quiero hacerte estorbo, así que, creo que me iré retirando ya...

Me quería ir, un sentimiento raro corría dentro de mi ser, no era bueno para mí... Debía alejarme, pero...

\- Por favor... No te vayas...

Toshino tomaba un extremo de mi abrigo. Se veía como una niña pequeña deseando que sus padres vean si hay monstruos bajo su cama...

\- Q-quédate... A mi lado...

\- Tengo trabajo por hacer... Debo irme...

\- Siempre pensaste que era egoísta... ¿No?... Déjame serlo una vez más.

\- Toshino...

Algo había cambiado en ella, y en mi... Hace años le habría dado un puñetazo en el rostro. Hoy, quiero acariciar su rostro.

**Side A**

¿Yo estaba diciendo eso?

¡Es una cursilería!

Pero...

\- Al menos, hazme compañía hasta que me duerma, ¿sí?

Rayos, soy prácticamente una adulta, ¿por qué demonios hablo así?

¿Tengo miedo? O simplemente, ¿Estoy sola?

Mi cabeza es un revoltijo en este momento.

\- Supongo que... Supongo que no tengo elección, ¿no es así?... Digo, pasaste un susto, es normal que quieras compañía - dijo Chizuru.

\- Gracias.

Esa noche me limité a recostarme al hombro de Chizuru. Sin sentirlo, me quedé dormida.

**Side B**

¿Podría ser Toshino tan linda?

Se quedó dormida en mi hombro. Sabía que esto iba para largo, así que le mandé un mensaje a mi hermana: "Hoy no llegaré a casa, me quedaré con una amiga".

No era el mensaje más convincente, pero tenía entumecidos los brazos.

Podía escuchar su suave respiración. Podrán haber pasado algunos años, pero ella sigue siendo una niña.

Aunque siempre me mostré como alguien seria y algo ruda, casi siempre he estado al cuidado de mi hermana. Creo que por eso esto se siente nuevo, el cuidar de alguien.

Además de su respiración, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón... Así es, estaba apoyando sus pechos sobre mí, estaba nerviosa.

Nos encontrábamos sobre un sofá, algo incómodo, por lo que se me ocurrió llevarla a su cama. No quería despertarla, así que no reparé en cargarla. Vaya, no pesa casi nada. Mi pensamiento sobre ella como una doncella frágil se veía reforzado sobre este hecho. Su habitación estaba al lado de la pequeña sala. La recosté... Pero, no quería dejarla sola. Terminé acostándome a su lado.

Dormía muy profundamente. Se veía tan hermosa. La cubrí con sus sábanas. Hacía un poco de calor, por lo que me quité la blusa... Supongo que no importa, ¿verdad?

Poco a poco, el sueño fue ganándome. Caí rendida.

**Side A**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, eran las 8:17. Habría sido una mañana común, pero, noté que a mi lado estaba ella... Habíamos dormido juntas... ¡En mi cama!

Si ambas estamos aquí, significa que ella me cargó... Rayos, que vergüenza... Un momento... ¡Se quitó la blusa!

Es un poco vergonzoso...

Duerme tranquilamente, no quiero despertarla, pero, ¿tiene algún empleo? ¿alguna responsabilidad importante?

Debo despertarla.

**Side B**

Sentí que alguien me movía, no sabía dónde estaba.

Al abrir los ojos, veo un rostro angelical. Es Toshino.

\- Eh... Buenos días.

\- B-buenos días... Chizuru.

Noté que Toshino me veía de reojo, como si estuviera avergonzada. Dios, se ve tan hermosa así...

Oh, rayos, creo que ya sé por qué está así...

Rápidamente tomé mi blusa y me la puse. No puede ser, Toshino había visto mi planicie.

\- Ya sé que estás pensando... Que soy plana, ¿no es así?

\- D-de ninguna manera, digo, me gusta cómo te ves... - respondió Toshino cual rojo... ¿tomate?

**Side A**

Estaba avergonzada, sé que ambas somos chicas, pero, aun así, no podía evitar sonrojarme al pensar en ello.

\- Este... ¿No tienes un empleo o alguna responsabilidad que cubrir? Digo, no es que te esté echando, solo me preocupa que vayas a tener problemas luego.

Le conté acerca de mi trabajo y sobre lo que estaba encargada de hacer el día anterior.

\- Ya veo, así que no podrás presentar tu informe gracias al accidente de ayer, ¿no?... Es culpa mía.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Lo que pasó ayer fue fortuito, ni tú ni yo somos culpables.

\- P-pero...

\- Olvídalo, ya le explicaré a mi jefa el asunto... Ahora tú, ¿renunciarás a tu empleo?

\- Con lo que pasó ayer, supongo que sí, además, por lo visto sancionarán a mi jefe por ello, así que, igual de otra no me queda... En fin, mucho hablar. ¿Quieres desayunar? Yo invito.

\- ¿Estás segura? No quiero abusar.

\- Claro, no importa.

Chizuru y yo desayunamos tranquilamente esa mañana. Luego de ello, me dirigí a presentar mi renuncia. Tal y como lo pensé, el local terminó por ser clausurado por el incidente. Supongo que era inevitable. Tengo los suficientes ahorros como para vivir unos meses más sin trabajar. Debo poner manos a la obra.

**Side B**

Acompañé a Toshino en todo lo que hizo. Ese mismo día le informé a mi jefa lo ocurrido el día anterior, por lo que fue comprensiva. Igual me reporté enferma, quería estar con Toshino lo que restaba del día.

Mi hermana me llamó un par de veces, me detuve a explicar lo sucedido recientemente de forma rápida. Por otro lado, estar con Toshino ese día, me puso a pensar...

La percepción que tienes de una persona, puede cambiar, ¿no? De un momento para otro, la Toshino que conocí se había vuelto en otra… ¿cosa? Digo, nunca me agradó, siempre trataba de evitarla, por su mismo comportamiento. Nunca me di a la tarea de siquiera intentar conocerle, saber cómo era en realidad. ¿Era un odio hacia la visión superficial que tenía de ella?

Demasiadas preguntas, un simple hecho ha destapado la olla.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- Ocurre algo, ¿Chizuru? – preguntó Toshino.

\- Descuida, no es nada… (¿No es nada?).

\- ¿Segura?

\- Definitivamente…

En ese momento, me encontraba con Toshino tomando un café. Como si se tratase de amigas de toda la vida que se ven por primera vez en años. Irónico.

Averigüé muchas cosas sobre ella, sobre su antiguo trabajo, y cómo había sido su vida luego de graduarnos de la secundaria.

**Side A**

Charlar con Chizuru me reconfortaba, nunca había tenido una conversación así con ella… Bueno, nunca había tenido una conversación como tal con ella. Le conté algunas cosas, como lo de mi antiguo trabajo, y pequeños sucesos tras la graduación de la secundaria.

\- Viví con mis padres hasta finalizar la preparatoria. Tuve la fortuna de poder estudiar junto a mis amigas. Luego de eso me independicé progresivamente.

Desafortunadamente y por vueltas de la vida, Ayano, la chica que me gustaba, pero que no fui capaz de reconocer como tal hasta ya muy tarde, se había marchado a formalizar estudios en el extranjero gracias a una beca. Desafortunadamente no estuve presente el día que se fue, todo por razones estúpidas. Han pasado 5 años desde entonces. Desde luego que, sigo viéndome con mis amigas de vez en cuando, incluso con Hima-chan, Sa-chan y Chitose, antiguas miembros del Consejo Estudiantil. Curiosamente no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Chizuru, aunque esto debido a que ya había aceptado que me odiaba, no quería incomodarla.

\- Estudio en la academia de arte de la universidad local. Normalmente me hubiera graduado ya, pero por uno que otro contratiempo, me he atrasado un poco.

\- Viniendo de ti, probablemente haya sido por irresponsable-… - calló Chizuru – Disculpa, no quería expresarlo así… Supongo que es porque he pasado un largo tiempo sin verte, aun tengo mentalizada tu versión insoportable-…

\- No te preocupes, es normal, supongo. Hasta antes de encontrarnos, seguía teniendo esa imagen tuya: fría y seria. Supongo que, hemos madurado… ¿no?

\- No he cambiado mucho, supongo. Tú… Tú te ves diferente a como eras la última vez que te vi.

\- Muchos me dicen lo mismo: "Ya no eres la jovencita jovial y vaga", suelen decir mis padres. Mis amigas no suelen hablar mucho de ello, todas hemos cambiado a menor o mayor medida. Supongo que nuestra cercanía no nos ha permitido notarlo.

Ciertamente, suelen decirme que he cambiado, pero realmente no se si maduré, o solo estoy siendo como la gente quiere que sea. Es un dilema.

**Side B**

Desde luego que Toshino ha cambiado.

De cierta manera, me gusta cómo se ve y actúa, pero… Algo no anda bien.

Desde el momento en el que la volví a ver, noté un semblante cabizbajo en ella. No era porque estuviese asustada en ese momento. Todo el día de hoy, que la estuve acompañando, a pesar de que se mostrara tranquila, no pude evitar pensar que algo la deprime constantemente.

¡¿Qué te ocurre Toshino?!

**Continuará…**

**Debo decir que, originalmente pensé esta historia para ser un one-shot, pero para bien o para mal, he terminado extendiéndola más de lo debido, por lo que espero y procuraré el final sea en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces.**


End file.
